Creating an App (Overview)
Creating an App (Overview) This guide will be split into 3 parts: 1) Design of App 2) Input Content 3) Getting Ready for Publish ____________________________________________________________________________________ Design of App The first part of App creation is to decide on the look and feel of the App. After logging in to your account, choose "Create App" in the Selection Screen. After clicking on "Create App", the next screen will show your plan details. Click on Next to continue to the Template Chooser. Select a Template and proceed to the App Information Page. In the App Information Page: i) Key in the desired App Name ii) Upload an App Icon (App Icon must be 512 x 512 pixels) iii) Click on Next to proceed to Menu Define Page Menu Selection Table In the Menu Define Page, select the functions desired from the Menu Selection table. The following are functions which are selectable in the main menu: i) Product Listing ii) Categories iii) Search iv) My Favourite v) Promotions vi) About Us vii) Contact Us To select the desired function, simply move the desired function to the right hand box. To rename the function, double click on it in the right hand box and enter the new name. Click on Update after selecting the Functions. You should see the functions appear in the simulator to the right. Now it's time to design the page. Table Properties To edit Table Properties, select values for each field on the Table Properties Edit Form. You can also upload a thumbnail image for the App. The following are fields in the Table Properties Edit Form: i) Cell Height ii) Transparency iii) Cell Color iv) Thumbnail Screen Layout The Screen Layout Edit Form presents values for the properties in the entire screen. Select values for each field on Form. You can also upload a background image for the App. The following are fields in the Screen Layout Edit Form: i) Header Background Color ii) Header Text Color iii) Header Text Font iv) Header Font Size v) Background Image Finalizing Design After finalizing design, Click on "Next" under the Phone Simulator. Your Design information is saved and you are ready to upload the content. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Input Content The second part of App creation is to upload the content. In this section of the guide, we will go through how to upload content in each page. Manage Category All Listing Apps must have categories for easy navigation. Think of Categories as folders. You can create new category by clicking on the "Add" button. You can also make the category to be a sub-category. After finishing this, click on "Next" to go to Manage Product Attributes Page. Manage Product Attributes (Optional) Adding Product Attributes is optional. Product Attributes are options which describe the products. For example, for a clothes shop, Attributes can be "Color", "Size", "Cutting". For Food Menu, the Attributes can be "Portion", "Extra Spices". If you do not know if your product needs Attributes, leave this blank by default. Click on "Next" to go to Manage Products Page. Manage Products Adding Products is the core function of the Mobile Commerce App. Every Mobile Commerce App should have its own products. To add Products, click on "Add" In Product Basic Info, complete the following fields i) Title (Name of Product) ii) Short Description (Optional - Short Description is for simple one liner of product for easy search, it will not be displayed) iii) Description iv) Category v) Product Type (Ecommerce, Informative) vi) Price Click on "Next" to proceed to Image Upload Page. After uploading image, click on Next to proceed to Product Attributes Page. For options in Product Attributes, for example, if a shirt comes in 2 colors, "Red" and "Blue", seperate each option by a comma "Red, Blue". In this way, when a customer checks out the shirt, he can choose the color option associated with the shirt. After finishing the Products, Click "Next". Manage Contact Us In the Contact Us page, enter the information as they are presented in the form. If you leave any field blank, that same field will not be displayed on the App. After finishing the Form, Click "Next". Manage About Us In the About Us page, enter the information as they are presented in the form. After finishing the Form, Click "Next". Manage Promotions Promotions are E-Vouchers in image format. In the Manage Promotion page, you can upload up to 3 promotion images. The recommended image size is 320 x 480 pixels. After Uploading Promotion, Click "Next". Finalizing Content After completing the above steps, you will reach a page which says "You have reached the final step of the App Creation". You are now ready for the final steps. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Getting Ready for Publish The final part of App creation is to upload the content. In this section of the guide, we will go through the final Preparation. Manage Share Function (Optional) All Apps Created by BizAppGenie will be Published under BizAppGenie License. Similarly for Facebook and Twitter sharing, the apps by default will also be using BizAppGenie's API. However, if you like to use your own API, you can click on the Left Tab under "Advance" and "Manage Share Function" to input your own. By default, you can leave this part empty and continue using BizAppGenie's API. Publish To Publish, click on the Left Tab under "Publish". You will have a chance to preview your app on a web simulator on a link given in the page. When all is good, click on the "Publish" button and enter the submission information. After clicking on Publish again, your App is being processed for Publishing, any change in design and submission information is not allowed anymore. However, you can continue to upload content. Waiting for App Launch The final step is to wait for the App Launch. Read more about Waiting for App Launch on this page. Category:How To Category:Getting Started Category:Create App